If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: OS pour le DILF & MILF Contest. Duo avec Bloodykitchengirl. Si vous aimez les personnages secondaires de Twilight et en particulier Garrett, alors laissez-vous tenter.


**MILF & DILF CONTEST**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par nos soins.**

**Venez découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) où se font les concours.**

**Merci à celles qui ont voté pour cette 4ème place ;-)**

* * *

Je me réveillai bien avant la sonnerie de mon réveil dans un état d'excitation intense car la journée qui commençait était très importante pour mon avenir tant amoureux que professionnel. C'était un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche dans mon planning "Opération séduction de l'homme de ma vie".

Cela faisait trois ans que j'avais rencontré Garrett Johnson, lorsqu'il était venu présenter son métier de pâtissier dans le lycée où j'étudiais avec sa fille aînée Jessica.

A l'époque malgré mes dix-huit ans et mon manque d'expérience en matière de séduction, j'avais été instantanément troublée par son regard ténébreux qui reflétait à la fois la sagesse et une certaine tristesse lorsqu'il ne parlait pas.

Tout son être s'était animé d'une passion sans pareille, lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler de sa profession. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, avec ses cheveux mi-longs châtain clair attachés en queue de cheval et sa barbe de deux jours, il symbolisait et symbolise toujours d'ailleurs la virilité à l'état pur. J'avais eu la révélation de ma vie, je voulais être aimée par cet homme.

J'avais toujours adoré faire de la pâtisserie dans la modeste cuisine de mes parents mais je n'avais jamais pensé auparavant à en faire mon métier. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais eu d'idée particulière.

Aujourd'hui après avoir étudié intensément dans une école culinaire renommée de Chicago, j'allais enfin faire un stage dans la pâtisserie Johnson. Il ne prenait jamais de stagiaire avant leur troisième année d'études. C'était une opportunité en or de pouvoir passer du temps avec l'objet de tous mes fantasmes et de lui montrer que je pouvais être une compagne de choix pour lui.

J'avais patiemment élaboré des recettes particulières pour pouvoir à défaut de l'impressionner, rencontrer ses niveaux d'exigence car très connu dans la profession, Garrett avait la réputation d'être un tyran et un bourreau de travail. La tâche de séduire à la fois le professionnel et l'homme ne serait pas aisée mais je me devais de réussir pour pouvoir être vraiment heureuse. N'avais-je pas tout fait pour aller dans ce sens ?

En plus de devenir une élève émérite, je m'étais rapprochée de Jessica avec pour objectif de connaître mieux son père. J'avoue qu'au début je n'appréciais pas réellement Jess, mais ne dit-on pas souvent que la fin justifiait les moyens ? Désormais, même si elle était ma meilleure amie, je n'avais jamais osé lui confesser que j'étais amoureuse de son père et il était hors de question que je fasse le moindre aveu avant que les choses ne se concrétisent, si jamais elles se concrétisaient un jour...

Fille unique, appréciant la solitude, au début c'est vrai, je trouvais que Maggie, sa petite sœur du haut de ses dix ans était très agaçante car elle nous suivait partout lorsque nous étions chez elles. Puis rapidement, j'avais appris à aimer la vie de fratrie à leur contact et je m'étais rapidement retrouvée, plus souvent que je ne l'avais imaginé au départ, chez les Johnson, au point d'en faire mon second foyer. Leur père travaillant comme un forcené, était rarement présent, nous étions donc très souvent toutes les trois à faire les quatre cents coups ensemble.

Rapidement, j'avais appris que Garrett était un célibataire endurci depuis le décès de sa femme, survenue cinq ans auparavant. En effet, Charlotte, la mère de mes amies, avait eu un accident de voiture avec Peter, son amant et tous deux étaient morts sur le coup. Les filles ne parlaient jamais de leur mère mais chacune d'elles avait une photo d'elle sur sa table de nuit. En dehors de ce détail, aucune photo de Charlotte ne se trouvait dans les photos de famille affichées dans le salon. Son père refusant de refaire sa vie et travaillant trop pour prendre en charge les tâches domestiques, une femme de ménage venait deux fois par semaine pour le plus gros mais c'était Jessica qui prenait soin avec fierté de la maisonnée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sans jamais se plaindre. A force, celle-ci était devenue d'ailleurs un vrai cordon bleu.

J'aidais mon amie aussi souvent qu'elle me le permettait pour que nous puissions passer le plus de temps ensemble une fois les corvées ménagères dûment accomplies. Je connaissais donc le domicile des Johnson aussi bien que le mien à l'exception du bureau de Garrett qui était formellement interdit à tout le monde. Il en faisait lui-même le ménage. C'était son domaine privé et je n'avais aucune idée de l'agencement de la pièce ni de ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Même si nous avions voulu nous aventurer à l'intérieur, nous n'aurions pas pu étant donné qu'elle était toujours fermée à clef et que celle-ci était soigneusement cachée…

Une fois, Jessica m'avait dit qu'il avait réaménagé cette pièce peu de temps après avoir appris que sa femme le trompait avec un des clients de la pâtisserie. Cet espace personnel, servant auparavant de buanderie, désormais exempt de toute trace de l'infidèle, situé près de la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, était devenu son havre de paix dans lequel il dormait parfois après qu'ils se soient disputés.

Depuis trois ans que je fréquentais de loin l'homme de ma vie, je n'avais jamais vu celui-ci avec quelqu'un. Mais je n'étais pas naïve, un homme sexy et viril comme lui avait des besoins à satisfaire. D'ailleurs, un nombre incalculable de femmes sans compter les clientes de sa boutique flirtaient continuellement avec lui. J'espérais de tout mon cœur être celle qui lui donnerait envie d'en finir avec les coups d'un soir et d'aimer à nouveau.

J'avais tout planifié pour cette première journée depuis le jour où j'avais eu ma convention de stage signée entre les mains. Je voulais que Garrett voie en moins une vraie femme et non plus une gamine blonde aux yeux bleus, aux airs de garçon manqué. Ma virginité, je l'avais perdue l'été précédent mon coup de foudre pour l'homme de ma vie.

Si j'avais su, j'aurais attendu mais je voulais tellement être comme les autres filles de mon âge que ma virginité était devenue un fardeau encombrant dont il fallait que je me débarrasse le plus vite possible. Au camp de vacances, l'heureux élu, Jasper, avait été mignon et gentil. Je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante d'avoir été doux et prévenant pour ma première fois. Ne dit-on pas que la première fois est décisive dans la vie sexuelle d'une jeune fille ? Notre idylle avait duré tout l'été et nous nous étions quittés bons amis.

Pour ce premier jour de stage, j'avais fait beaucoup d'effort pour me mettre en valeur. Avec une légère touche de maquillage, un lissage à mes cheveux et une belle robe fleurie, courte au décolleté profond, j'étais parée pour pénétrer dans l'antre de mon fantasme. Effectivement c'était un peu culotté, mais que voulez-vous, le désespoir peut nous faire faire des choses insensées parfois…

J'étais déjà allée à plusieurs reprises dans la pâtisserie des Johnson en tant que cliente mais malgré mes relations avec sa fille, Garrett ne m'avait jamais autorisée à aller dans son laboratoire. Pour le premier jour, munie d'un petit sac, je me présentai comme convenu à 6 heures devant la porte d'entrée des employés. Il n'avait pas précisé dans quelle tenue, aussi j'avais décidé de faire l'innocente. Lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la porte, son regard me scruta minutieusement des pieds à la tête et il sembla momentanément stupéfait avant de se ressaisir.

- Bonjour Kate. Entre.

- Bonjour Monsieur Johnson.

Il referma la porte derrière moi et je sentis son regard s'appesantir sur mes fesses tandis que je marchais en me déhanchant ostensiblement sur mes talons aiguilles. Ne le laissant pas admirer plus que de raison la vue, je me retournai pour lui faire face.

- Où puis-je me changer ? demandai-je en le fixant intensément.

- Viens, tu vas te changer dans mon bureau car le vestiaire des ouvriers n'est pas mixte.

Il m'entraîna dans son bureau. Une fois dedans, je me déchaussai et osai sans détour attaquer mon plan de séduction.

- Vous pouvez m'aider avec la fermeture de ma robe s'il vous plaît ? l'interrogeai-je innocemment avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir de la pièce.

- Oh ne peux-tu vraiment pas te débrouiller seule ? marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- S'il vous plaît Monsieur Johnson, je vais rester coincée dans ma robe... lui dis-je en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- Bon d'accord mais ne bouge surtout pas, ta robe est si serrée que je ne voudrais pas la déchirer.

Il fit lentement glisser le zip en essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de ne pas me toucher ce qui me frustra au plus haut point. Il se figea alors, certainement au moment où il découvrit que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge.

- Je t'attends dans le laboratoire dans cinq minutes, ajouta-t-il tout en s'éclipsant le plus rapidement possible hors de son bureau en faisant claquer la porte.

Je me dépêchai de changer de tenue. La partie ne faisait que commencer. J'avais bien senti qu'il était embarrassé. Je ne le laissais pas indifférent, j'en avais maintenant la certitude et mon moi intérieur jubilait. J'avais pris soin de faire retoucher ma tenue professionnelle et je comptais bien lui faire définitivement tourner la tête. Mon pantalon pied de poule était assez moulant pour qu'on sache que je ne portais aucun sous-vêtement et ma veste blanche un peu plus courte que la normale, cintrait parfaitement ma taille fine.

J'espérais faire mon petit effet et un mince sourire fendit mes lèvres à la pensée que je puisse parvenir à percer la carapace de mon nouveau maître de stage. Garrett était quelqu'un de passionné dans son travail mais en matière de sentiments ou d'émotions il ne laissait rien paraître au désespoir de ses filles. C'était donc un défi pour moi d'essayer de découvrir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Je sortis du bureau et me mis aussitôt à sa recherche. Je le trouvai en train de discuter avec un des employés. Me tournant le dos, il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que je venais vers lui. En voyant l'ouvrier écarquiller les yeux, je devinai que ma tenue faisait son petit effet. Garrett se retourna et à son tour sembla stupéfait. Il saisit brusquement mon coude et m'entraîna à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je restai plantée là au milieu de la pièce tandis que lui se posait contre un plan de travail, les bras croisés. Les sourcils, froncés, il semblait légèrement en colère.

- Bon écoute Kate, je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête. Tu vas être avec nous pendant un mois, tu dois donc avoir une tenue irréprochable. Ce qui veut aussi dire qu'elle doit être réglementaire. Je ne voulais pas d'une fille dans mon équipe. Comme tu peux le constater, il n'y a que des hommes ici. J'ai fait une fleur à mon ami Mark Meyer le directeur de ton école en acceptant de te prendre. Il m'a assuré que tu étais une élève prometteuse. De plus, tu es la meilleure amie de Jessica, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il est hors de question que tu distraies mes hommes pendant ton stage. Le temps c'est de l'argent ma petite alors je ne vais pas te renvoyer dès le premier jour. Mais demain, il est hors de question que tu reviennes dans cette tenue. Tu as intérêt à obéir parce que sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de mettre un terme à ton stage.

Je me renfrognai aussitôt, l'opération de séduction était loin d'être gagnée.

- Je suis désolée Monsieur Johnson. J'ai vraiment besoin de ce stage pour valider mon année et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être virée. Je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez, je souhaite vraiment en apprendre plus sur le métier à vos côtés et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous causer des problèmes.

- Très bien on est d'accord alors.

Après cette mise au point, nous attaquâmes le travail. Toute l'équipe de Garrett m'accueillit très chaleureusement. Cette semaine, le carnet de commandes était archi plein. Nous devions préparer des gâteaux pour deux anniversaires et pour samedi nous avions une pièce montée à concevoir pour un mariage ainsi que tout un tas de mignardises pour aller avec.

Je décidais de me faire plus discrète tout au long de la semaine même si je ne manquerais pas de tenter de temps en temps quelques approches plus subtiles. J'avais bien quelques idées en tête à force d'avoir lu une quantité phénoménale de guides de séduction dans les magazines féminins. Je gardais espoir de parvenir à mes fins sans gâcher pour autant mes chances d'obtenir une bonne attestation de stage. En toute franchise, je voulais cet homme mais je désirais tout autant réussir mes études.

Après avoir inspiré plusieurs fois profondément, je me détendis et affichai un sourire franc ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait le plus. Je voulais que Garrett baisse sa garde et que les autres membres de l'équipe aient confiance en moi.

- Alors repartons à zéro, dit soudain Garrett. Kate, tu vas me faire 1 kg de pâte à choux. Tu vas réaliser une petite pièce montée sur les gabarits en forme de cœurs superposés les uns sur les autres que je vais te donner.

- D'accord. Vous les voulez de quelle taille les choux ? demandai-je.

- Je les veux de 3 centimètres de diamètre. Prends exemple sur ceux de Tyler pour être sûre d'avoir la bonne taille. Quand tu auras terminé, je te montrerai comment faire les trois ganaches différentes que nous allons mettre dessus.

Je m'activais à la préparation de mes choux tandis que le chef de son côté préparait un des gâteaux d'anniversaire, en forme de guitare, pour un musicien. Occupée à réaliser le mieux possible la tâche qui m'avait été confiée, je ne pouvais pas observer comme je le voulais, l'objet de mes fantasmes nocturnes.

Tyler m'aidait dès que j'avais un souci. C'était le second de la brigade mais aussi le petit ami de Jessica depuis quelques mois. Du coup comme je le connaissais bien, j'étais à l'aise avec lui et terminai assez rapidement ma pâte. Lorsque mes choux furent prêts à être garnis, de nouvelles instructions furent données.

- Les choux sont tous à la vanille. Tyler va les remplir de crème pendant que nous allons préparer l'enrobage. Nous avons trois ganaches : caramel, chocolat noir et chocolat au lait.

Avec dextérité, Garrett attrapa tous les ingrédients et me montra comment rendre le tout plus onctueux. Ses bras musclés par le travail, étaient beaux à regarder et je me demandai furtivement ce que ça me ferait d'être enlacée fermement par lui. Ses mains grandes et fortes se montraient douces et minutieuses. Je le regardais faire. Tous ses gestes précis dégageaient une certaine sensualité qui ne me laissait pas indifférente, bien au contraire. C'était admirable tant il y mettait tout son cœur. La passion de la pâtisserie l'animait et cela se ressentait à chaque instant. S'il était autant appliqué pour faire l'amour j'allais définitivement prendre mon pied !

Je me mis à mon tour à suivre son exemple et frôlai délibérément son bras au premier mouvement tant j'étais près de lui. Je le sentis tressaillir légèrement et s'éloigner de moi. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et continuai à préparer les différentes ganaches sous l'œil attentif de mon patron.

- Oui c'est bien, continue comme ça Kate.

Comme toujours, j'adorais l'entendre prononcer mon prénom mais de toute façon, il pouvait lire le bottin, réciter la liste des courses ou tout simplement dire n'importe quoi, sa voix chaude, coulant comme du miel sur ma peau me faisait systématiquement frissonner de plaisir… à l'exception près des moments où il criait ses ordres.

- J'ai toutes les ganaches prêtes à être utilisées. Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

- Délicatement, tu vas enrober chaque rangée de choux avec une des 3 ganaches. On ne doit plus voir les choux.

Malgré ma charlotte, une mèche de cheveux rebelle me gêna et je la remis rapidement en place avant de me remettre à la tâche. Tout à coup, je sentis passer sur mon front une main munie de papier absorbant. Je devais transpirer sans m'en rendre compte.

- Tu t'en sors bien. Une fois que tu les as tous enrobés on va les laisser prendre quelques temps. Et après on fera l'assemblage définitif de la pièce montée.

- Combien de temps faut-il les laisser reposer ?

- Environ dix minutes mais en les touchant légèrement du bout des doigts régulièrement à partir de cinq minutes, tu peux déjà avoir une idée précise.

- Voilà c'est fait, que dois-je faire en attendant ?

- Tu emmènes tout ce qui est sale à la plonge.

Je m'exécutai en prenant soin de marcher le plus normalement possible étant donné que Garrett n'avait pas apprécié mon déhanchement précédemment. Son regard brûlait néanmoins mon dos. Je commençais à préparer la plonge quand tout à coup, je sentis une présence à côté de moi.

- Je t'ai dit d'aller à la plonge, pas de faire la plonge !

- Oups désolée je croyais qu'il fallait que je fasse la vaisselle.

- Paul est payé pour et nous avons également un lave-vaisselle pour ça, pas besoin de le faire !

La journée passa relativement vite. L'après-midi fut consacrée à la confection des mignardises pour le mariage et au montage de la pièce montée. Je ne vis pas le temps passer. J'avais écouté tout ce que Garrett me disait en prenant soin de noter précieusement tous ses conseils. Le soir, je m'affalais sur mon lit totalement épuisée par mon premier jour.

Ma nuit fut remplie de songes érotiques. Garrett tenait la première place dans chacun de mes rêves. Je l'imaginais me caresser longuement, faire vibrer mon corps.

A force d'avoir manipulé de la ganache toute la journée, j'imaginais être moi aussi un chou qu'il enduirait de ganache avant de me lécher méticuleusement et de me mordiller délicatement pour finalement me faire sienne avec sa bouche, aux lèvres si pulpeuses.

Combien de fois m'avait-il répété qu'il fallait goûter ce que l'on préparait pour être certain que le résultat plaise au client. J'avais envié à maintes reprises toutes les douceurs portées à sa bouche...

C'est à ce moment-là que mon réveil fit des siennes et me réveilla en sursaut et trempée. Merde, il fallait vraiment que j'arrive à le mettre dans mon lit sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ma santé mentale à la fin de mon stage. Oui le plus tôt serait le mieux...

Sous la douche, je ne pus refreiner mon envie de me caresser en imaginant les mains expertes de Garrett parcourir mon corps. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'un homme ne m'avait touchée, tant je me réservais dorénavant pour Garrett. Mais il y avait des limites à ma tolérance !

Cette fois-ci je pris avec moi ma vraie tenue professionnelle dont la seule fantaisie était un macaron vert que j'avais brodé sur la poitrine, en référence à ma pâtisserie préférée.

Changement de stratégie, il fallait que Garrett me fasse confiance et se sente à l'aise avec moi dans son antre.

La pâtisserie était sa seule passion, comme se plaisaient à le répéter ses filles. J'aimais la pâtisserie mais j'aimais encore plus Garrett alors autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable et faire deux pierres un coup. J'étais douée, mes professeurs me le disaient sans cesse, il était temps que je lui montre ce dont j'étais capable. La veille, j'avais largement eu le temps de prendre mes marques.

Conformément à mes dires, de la journée, il n'eut presque rien à redire de mes performances. Et il en fut de même tout le long de la semaine qui suivit. J'attendais cependant avec impatience le moment où il me complimenterait mais j'avais pu voir à plusieurs reprises qu'il esquissait des sourires pendant qu'il m'observait travailler. C'était un bon début d'après mes critères. Bien sûr de temps en temps, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être en contact avec lui et m'arrangeais pour le toucher insidieusement.

C'était un homme, un vrai, de presque 40 ans, je me devais de lui montrer que je n'étais plus une gamine, que j'étais professionnelle mais aussi qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il me verrait enfin sous un nouveau jour et pas comme l'amie de sa fille.

La troisième semaine se termina on ne peut mieux et j'allais enfin pouvoir profiter de mon patron car ce week-end Jessica m'avait invitée chez eux. Cette fois-ci, je savais qu'il serait forcément présent. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il tomberait des cordes et malheureusement j'étais à pieds. Les Johnson n'habitaient pas loin de la pâtisserie et j'allais à coup sûr être trempée arrivée là-bas.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de me mettre à l'abri en rasant le mur de la rue, tout en gardant mon sac bien serré contre moi. Forcément ça ne marcha pas et je me retrouvais dégoulinante au bout de quelques mètres. Une Mercedes s'arrêta alors à côté de moi et lorsque la vitre descendit je fus soulagée de voir Garrett et non un psychopathe en puissance.

- Monte avant de totalement te liquéfier ma belle.

Je ne me fis pas prier et grimpai dans la berline. J'avais conscience de ne pas être au mieux de mes capacités de séduction avec mes cheveux ruisselant sur mes épaules et mon maquillage coulant sur mon visage. Je tentai maladroitement de m'asseoir avec précaution pour ne pas mettre trop d'eau sur les sièges en cuir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle en a vu d'autres, allez assieds-toi confortablement. Je vais mettre le chauffage pour que tu ne prennes pas froid. En arrivant tu prendras une bonne douche bien chaude.

J'aimais cet homme prévenant, qui ne voulait pas que je prenne froid. Il n'avait rien du Garrett tyrannique dans sa pâtisserie. C'était vraiment l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse des années auparavant. Nous arrivâmes à la maison mais personne ne nous y attendait. Intriguée, je me retournais vers lui.

- Ne me demande pas, je ne sais pas où sont passées les filles. Elles auraient dû être là. Lorsque je suis parti faire quelques courses pour le repas de ce soir et acheter une surprise pour Maggie.

En effet ce soir nous fêtions une bonne nouvelle. Maggie avait eu le premier rôle dans la pièce du spectacle de fin d'année de son école. J'avais naturellement été invitée car elle me considérait comme sa deuxième sœur. Et puis Jessica était ravie, ça faisait un bail que nous n'avions pas passé un week-end ensemble car la plupart du temps elle les passait avec Tyler.

Heureusement que mon sac pour le week-end était relativement étanche aussi mes affaires étaient sèches. Je montai directement à l'étage poser mon sac dans la chambre de Jessica. Nous devions normalement dormir ensemble.

Je pris des vêtements de rechange et partis en direction de la salle de bain commune. Je laissais tomber mes affaires trempées au sol sans plus de cérémonie et rentrais dans la cabine de douche. Je réglais l'eau sur le niveau le plus chaud et me glissais alors sous le jet brûlant qui me réchauffa instantanément. J'avais pris mon gel douche mais j'aimais l'odeur du savon utilisé par Garrett aussi je me savonnais avec plaisir avec. Je restai longtemps sous la douche le temps de penser à ce que nous allions faire avec les filles pendant la soirée.

En sortant de la douche, je constatai que la salle de bain était complètement embuée tant j'avais utilisé de l'eau chaude. Je pris une serviette propre sur l'étagère et l'enroulai autour de ma tête avant d'en prendre une autre pour me sécher minutieusement le corps. Au moment de m'habiller je constatai avec effroi que je n'avais plus mes sous-vêtements de rechange. J'étais persuadée de les avoir pris pourtant. Ou alors je perdais la boule mais pourtant...

J'ouvris un peu la porte et passais ma tête dans l'entrebâillement pour jeter un œil au couloir. C'est là que j'aperçus mes sous-vêtements éparpillés par terre. Mince ils étaient tombés, il me fallait vite les récupérer. Je me glissais sur la pointe des pieds hors de la salle de bain pour les ramasser.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Garrett face à moi tandis que je tentais de récupérer mon soutien-gorge et mon string.

Je sursautai et me cramponnai à ma serviette enroulée autour de moi. Je devais être rouge cramoisi et tendis le bras dans sa direction pour récupérer mes sous-vêtements. Mais il fut plus rapide et les attrapa.

- Le rose fait fillette dit-il, avant de me faire un clin et de me les rendre. Ne t'en fais, n'oublie pas que j'ai deux filles à la maison. Des sous-vêtements féminins, j'en vois tous les jours mais j'avoue que Jessica n'en possède pas des comme ça.

- Merci Garrett, répondis-je. Le noir est-il votre couleur préférée de sous-vêtements ?

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, jeta un regard gourmand vers ma poitrine et mes jambes dénudées puis s'empourpra avant de répliquer sans tarder.

- Oui en effet, le noir t'irait bien mieux ! Allez file t'habiller, tu vas vraiment finir par prendre froid. Je vais nous préparer un chocolat chaud.

Je me dirigeais alors vers la salle de bain pour me rhabiller et me préparer pour la soirée.

Finalement Garrett n'était pas un homme de glace sans émotion puisque j'arrivais à lui faire de l'effet. Sur cette bonne nouvelle, je me préparais avec soin. Pendant ce temps-là au rez-de-chaussée, j'entendis les filles arriver. Une fois prête, je descendis pour rejoindre la famille Johnson au complet. Le maître de maison avait préparé du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde.

Ils formaient une jolie famille unie. C'était un père bourru qui ne savait pas toujours comment se comporter avec ses filles comme me l'avait souvent répété Jessica mais il les aimait profondément à sa façon. Même Maggie avait formulé qu'elle aimerait bien qu'il redevienne comme avant la trahison de leur mère. Il fallait qu'il refasse sa vie. L'amour familial était présent mais il fallait une femme dans la vie de Garrett pour que tout soit parfait.

Que ne donnerais-je pas pour être choisie par cet homme ?

Le dîner fut un succès. Maggie était aux anges et Jessica était ravie que je sois là. Mon amour, quant à lui, me lança des piques durant tout le repas. Il ne manqua pas d'ailleurs de parler subtilement de l'épisode des sous-vêtements.

- Kate a des dessous plus osés que les tiens Jessica.

- Papa arrête de fumer. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Moi je dis juste que la dentelle noire c'est sexy. Mais bon le rose n'est pas mal non plus.

- Oh non le rose c'est trop moche. Ajouta Jessica.

- Moi j'adore le rose, dit Maggie. Au moins on est sûr que ça appartient à une fille !

- Oui ma puce, le rose à ton âge, ça te va très bien, déclara Garrett, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Maggie, tais-toi, répliqua Jessica, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Si je sais, d'ailleurs toi aussi Jessica tu as des strings. Je sais que tu les caches dans une boîte en carton dans ton armoire pour que Papa ne les voie pas.

- Mais tu vas te taire petite peste !

- Temps mort les filles ! Alors comme ça Jessica, tu me fais des cachoteries ? Tu as peur que ton vieux père soit choqué que tu aies de la lingerie ? Merci pour la confiance...

- Papa t'es pas vieux mais la lingerie doit rester dans le domaine du privé.

- Oui merci de me rappeler que je suis un homme...

- Ce serait bien d'avoir une femme à la maison avec qui partager les trucs de fille, ajouta Maggie, mais on t'aime très fort Papa !

- Bon les filles, pour les doléances ça sera pour une autre fois. Bon il est tard, il est l'heure d'aller te coucher Maggie. Jess et Kate si vous voulez regarder un film dans le salon c'est comme vous voulez sinon vous pouvez monter aussi.

- Pour ma part, je sens déjà Morphée m'appeler. La semaine a été longue et intense et puis mon patron me mène la vie dure alors il est l'heure d'aller me coucher. Le taquinai-je de mon plus beau sourire.

- Ok message bien reçu, tu peux aller au lit alors.

- Je vais faire comme Kate. Rajouta Jessica.

- Bonne nuit les filles. Dit-il tandis qu'il embrassait ses filles.

Il me fit un grand sourire qui eut pour effet de raviver la flamme en moi. Nous montâmes toutes les trois dans nos chambres respectives et après s'être fait un câlin nous nous couchâmes.

Dans la nuit je me réveillais assoiffée. Je descendis à la cuisine pour me servir un verre.

J'avais envie d'un verre de lait. Je cherchais une bouteille dans le réfrigérateur lorsque soudain j'entendis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Je réalisais alors brusquement que j'aurais dû me couvrir car j'étais en petite nuisette. J'espérais que c'était Jess ou Mag pour ne pas me sentir gênée.

Bien évidemment ce fut Garrett qui apparut. Et lorsque son regard se planta sur moi, mon cœur eut un raté et je me pétrifiai. Il était torse nu et seul un boxer moulant cachait son intimité que je devinai imposante. Un frisson de désir me parcourut instantanément et je tentai de reprendre une certaine contenance. Je lui souris timidement.

- Monsieur Johnson ?

- Alors tu as des insomnies Kate ?

- Oui j'ai toujours du mal à dormir autre part que dans mon lit. En fait j'avais surtout soif, précisai-je en lui montrant la brique de lait. Et vous ? Je vous ai réveillé ? Si c'est le cas, je vous présente mes excuses.

Il se rapprocha de moi et je pus sentir à son haleine qu'il avait bu de l'alcool.

- Elle est très jolie cette nuisette, commenta-t-il, de sa voix rauque.

Il saisit mon bras et fit remonter sa main lentement tout en me caressant. Il s'arrêta sur la bretelle de ma nuisette et joua un court instant avec. Il tira délicatement dessus puis la fit glisser le long de mon bras. Son autre main prit le même chemin et mon souffle se coupa. J'étais suspendue à ses gestes tellement les sensations étaient indescriptibles. Son toucher m'électrisait, j'avais soudainement très chaud.

- Tu sais que tu es bandante habillée comme ça... Tu n'as pas arrêté de m'exciter cette semaine, tu crois que je ne m'en étais pas aperçu ? J'ai très envie de toi. Tu es si belle, Kate...

Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou et je me pétrifiai. Mon rêve allait se réaliser. Mais Garrett était visiblement enivré et ça me perturbait qu'il le soit. Je voulais qu'il soit pleinement conscient de ses actes. Je tentai de le repousser mais il était trop fort pour moi.

- Monsieur Johnson, vous avez bu, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal…

- Pas de Monsieur Johnson entre nous, ici, bébé, appelle-moi Garrett. Et non pour ta gouverne, sache que je me sens parfaitement bien. Je ne suis pas ivre crois-moi, je sais exactement que je suis en train de peloter la jeune femme qui hante mes pensées depuis des années.

Cela ne ma rassura guère car il sentait réellement le pur malt à plein nez. Qui sait combien de verres de whisky il avait bu ? D'un côté mon cœur me disait de lui sauter dessus tandis que de l'autre ma conscience me raisonnait et m'obligeait à refuser les avances de mon fantasme.

Et si demain il ne se souvenait plus de rien ou avait des regrets ? S'il me délaissait après que je me sois donnée à lui, je ne m'en remettrais jamais… Pendant mon dilemme intérieur, Garret en profita pour me hisser sur l'îlot central et se glissa entre mes cuisses pour que nous soyons peau contre peau.

- Je te sens tendue, laisse-toi aller, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie toi aussi. Après tout, c'est toi qui as fait les premiers pas avec ta mini robe. Tu as un cul magnifique. Je pensais déjà beaucoup à toi mais là, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase... Depuis ce jour, je ne fais que penser à toi, nue dans cette robe. Tu me rends fou de désir, je n'en peux plus.

Il passa ses mains sous ma nuisette et caressa délicatement mes cuisses nues. L'effet fut immédiat, je m'électrisai à son contact et ne pensai plus qu'à ses mains que j'avais si souvent observées travailler avec amour sur ses créations.

Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, je pouvais enfin le toucher. Je ne me fis pas prier et partis à la rencontre de son corps en le caressant du bout des doigts pour m'imprégner de sa peau.

Garrett était musclé, il entretenait son corps et je pus dire que mes caresses lui faisaient de l'effet car son boxer était déjà bien tendu. Sa proéminente érection frotta délicieusement contre mon entrejambe. J'avais de plus en plus chaud et je sentais l'humidité gagner insidieusement ma petite culotte.

Il accrocha mes jambes à son bassin, me souleva et m'entraîna dans son antre secret, son fameux bureau. J'étais fermement accrochée à son cou et me serrais tout contre lui tandis qu'il pétrissait avec ardeur mes fesses. Tous mes désirs refrénés jusqu'à cet instant précis se libérèrent et j'eus du mal à me contenir. Il semblait qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Une fois dans sa pièce, il relâcha son étreinte, verrouilla la porte puis s'empara fougueusement de mes lèvres. Son baiser n'avait rien de tendre mais j'aimais qu'il soit sauvage dans ses gestes. Il demanda l'accès à ma bouche de la pointe de sa langue et lorsque je pus enfin le goûter, malgré l'arrière-gout de malt, je crus être au paradis alors que nos langues se livraient une bataille endiablée sans qu'aucune des deux ne prenne le dessus sur l'autre.

Il enleva ma culotte et la jeta au loin. Je m'attaquai à son boxer et commençai à le lui baisser. D'un coup de hanches, Garrett le fit tomber à ses pieds et s'en débarrassa aussitôt.

Il nous plaqua violemment contre la porte qui heureusement portait plusieurs vêtements qui amortirent le choc. D'une main habile, il passa la main dans une des vestes et je vis brièvement un emballage brillant. Il me porta vers un canapé en cuir où il m'allongea avec douceur. Me surplombant de toute sa hauteur, il me dévorait des yeux. Rapidement, il déchira avec ses dents ce que je devinais maintenant être un emballage de capote et protégea avec dextérité sa longueur.

Il s'installa entre mes jambes, les souleva pour les poser sur ses épaules avant de me pénétrer en un coup de reins jusqu'à la garde. Sans tarder, il entama de longs va-et-vient et je n'étais plus que gémissements et soupirs de plaisir tant il était fortement membré et me remplissait totalement. C'était fabuleusement intense, Garrett était doué pour l'amour même si je n'avais que peu de points de comparaison. Nos deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, bougeant de façon synchrone pendant ce qui me sembla être des heures.

- Tu aimes ça ma beauté ? C'est si bon d'être en toi…

- J'adore ce que tu me fais Garrett, ça fait si longtemps que j'attendais ça. Ne t'arrête pas !

- Oh mais je n'en ai pas l'intention…

Ses mouvements devinrent soudain plus rapides, je le sentais proche tandis que j'étais moi-même à deux doigts de m'envoler. Une de ses mains se glissa entre nous afin de titiller mon bouton de plaisir. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour atteindre le septième ciel. Je tentai vainement de ne pas hurler son prénom au moment où ma conscience me rappela brièvement que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la maison. Je mordis alors son épaule pour étouffer mon cri de bonheur tandis que je le sentais silencieusement atteindre sa propre jouissance.

Il s'effondra légèrement sur moi avant de se retirer de mon intimité et de rouler sur le côté, m'entraînant contre lui. Nous étions à l'étroit sur le divan en cuir mais pour moi, être lovée contre lui, c'était le paradis.

D'une main, il retira la capote usagée qu'il posa sur le sol et de l'autre, il caressa tendrement mes cheveux. Lentement, nous reprîmes notre respiration et nous pouvions entendre un hibou hululer dans un arbre voisin. La seule lumière présente dans la pièce était celle des rayons de la lune. La nuit était claire en ce printemps. Savourant mon bonheur, je fermai les yeux.

- J'espère que tu n'as aucun regret Kate car moi, je n'en ai aucun.

Au point où j'en étais, je pouvais mourir de plénitude dans ses bras. Il n'y avait aucune raison de lui cacher mes sentiments.

- Non Garrett, je n'en ai aucun. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu partager ce merveilleux moment avec toi. J'en rêvais depuis longtemps tu sais…

- Tu crois que je ne me suis jamais aperçu de la manière dont tu me dévorais des yeux quand tu pensais que je regardais ailleurs ? Je faisais la même chose avec toi pendant que tu ne me regardais pas mais plus discrètement, privilège de l'expérience. Tu es si jeune Kate. Je n'aurai jamais fait le premier pas si tu ne m'avais pas autant poussé à bout tout au long de cette semaine. C'était un vrai supplice de t'avoir à mes côtés sans que je puisse te toucher. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'étais jamais là quand les filles t'invitaient à la maison ? J'ai bu un peu ce soir pour me donner du courage, c'est pour dire… j'espérais que tu aurais autant de mal que moi à trouver le sommeil et que tu descendrais dans la cuisine à un moment ou à un autre. J'attendais patiemment dans mon bureau.

Ses aveux me comblaient de joie. Il me désirait autant que moi je le voulais mais souhaitait-il donner une suite à cette nuit ?

- Je suis amoureuse de toi Garrett depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu au lycée. Je suis jeune mais je sais ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi… Je voudrais que cette première fois ne soit pas la dernière…

- Kate, j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais penses-tu sincèrement que nous ayons un avenir ensemble ? Que diraient les gens et surtout mes filles ? Je ne veux pas blesser mes filles. Es-tu prête à perdre leur amitié pour moi ? Tu es jeune, tu as la vie devant toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'un homme amer comme moi. Tu mérites d'avoir un homme de ton âge, qui te chérisse au grand jour, avec lequel tu puisses avoir des projets d'avenir, fonder une famille… A mon âge, j'ai déjà vécu tout ça et j'avoue apprécier ma vie telle qu'elle est…

- Est-ce une manière polie de dire que tu ne veux pas de moi comme compagne mais juste pour tirer un coup comme tu le fais avec certaines de tes clientes ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Arrête avec l'âge, tout est dans la tête. Quand on s'aime, rien d'autre n'a d'importance ! Et moi je t'aime assez pour deux, pour que ça marche… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous donner une chance ?

- Kate, tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison…

- Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre !

Je me dégageai de son étreinte, me levai avant de chercher rapidement ma nuisette et ma culotte malgré mes yeux remplis de larmes. Je courus vers la porte sans me retourner, l'ouvris et retournai le plus discrètement dans la chambre de Jessica après m'être rhabillée. Au moment où je gagnais le lit jumeau, j'entendis les draps bouger.

- Kate ?

- Oui Jessica.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, rendors-toi. Tout va bien.

J'étouffais du mieux que je le pouvais mes sanglots. Soudain, Jessica, entra dans mon lit et me prit dans ses bras.

- Il t'a rejetée, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Elle ne pouvait pas être au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

- Je sais tout Kate. Je sais que mon père te plait depuis toujours. Tu crois vraiment que je ne m'étais aperçue de rien ? C'était tellement flagrant la façon dont tu le regardais depuis le premier jour où il est venu au lycée. Nous nous sommes même rapprochées au même moment.

- Je suis désolée, Jessica. Je suis une très mauvaise amie…

- Je ne t'en veux pas, j'avais besoin d'une amie à l'époque après le drame que nous avions vécu. Et puis, elle est devenue sincère notre amitié avec le temps. Je t'aime Kate comme une sœur. Tu l'aimes vraiment mon père, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui je l'aime, c'est l'amour de ma vie. Je t'aime aussi Jess, tu es ma sœur de cœur, tout comme Maggie.

- Tu sais, tu lui plais aussi… J'ai bien vu la manière dont il te regardait parfois. Il a beau ne pas être expressif, ni démonstratif mais c'est mon père, je le connais bien...

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit, si tu savais que j'aimais ton père ? Tu n'as pas été choquée ?

- Au début je pensais que c'était un béguin et puis comme aucun garçon de notre âge ne te plaisait, j'ai finalement compris que c'était sérieux. Et puis je reconnais que mon père est un homme séduisant, la plupart des clientes lui font du gringue. Tu n'es pas la seule à qui il plait !

- Oui je sais. Et ça ne te dérange pas ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est ton père quand même...

- Je te mentirais si je te disais que ce n'était pas le cas au début mais j'ai fini par m'y faire. Je t'aime Kate et je serais ravie que ce soit toi qui fasses le bonheur de mon père plutôt qu'une autre. Nous nous entendons bien ensemble et Maggie t'adore. Ce serait tellement bien que nous formions une famille... Bon c'est certain qu'il y aurait des détails de ta vie intime que je ne voudrais pas connaître…

- Arrête Jess, oui ça aurait été génial mais tu vois, ton père finalement ne veut pas s'engager avec moi...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kate, laisse-lui un peu de temps, j'arriverai peut-être à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. S'il apprend que vous deux ça ne nous dérange pas Maggie et moi, alors il se rendra compte de ce qu'il pourrait avoir.

- Je t'avoue que j'ai le cœur brisé là et que je ne parviens plus à réfléchir. J'espérais tant que ça se passe autrement... Plus rien ne compte maintenant. Allez, retourne dans ton lit, il faut dormir...

Jessica, déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de retourner dans son lit.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous allons te rendre indispensable à ses yeux...

Je fermai mes yeux gonflés par les larmes et les moments magiques passés dans les bras de Garrett vinrent me hanter...

Pouvais-je me permettre encore d'espérer ? Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ?


End file.
